Spooky Chat
by Crazeenerd Reborn
Summary: Part of the Spooky Series. When separated to work two different cases Mulder and Scully communicate though chat rooms and of course hilarity and fluff ensues while be a two-shot.


Spooky Chat

Mulder and Scully are both asked to take on separate cases leaving them separate from each other and William. To keep from getting bored and lonely they chat online with each other, William and others. Pure Fluff and Fun!

 _SpookyM is online_

 _DScully is online_

SpookyM: Hey Scully u r not gonna believe this!

DScully: You found a flukeman/grey hybrid in the bathroom and it told you meaning of life?

SpookyM: :-) Yes but that not what I was gonna tell u. Got called into DD Skinner's office today.

DScully: Oh no what did you do this time you didn't make a vulgar joke about his new title?

SpookyM: No! Why u assume it something I did?"

DScully: ;-|

SpookyM: OMG! R u giving the eyebrow over the internet?!

DScully: Yes I am. If it's unclear I can Skype it to you.

SpookyM: Oh burn! But no I did not make a double D joke though resisting that temptation is not easy let me tell u.

DScully: We all appreciate your sacrifice Mulder. So what did you want to tell me?

SpookyM: Oh yeah! Skinner's sending us off on 2 different cases!

DScully: What!?

SpookyM: Yeah he's sending me to profile an alleged psychic serial killer with an Agent Jade Baxter in Boston and u to check out a weird body they fished out a lake in Texas with a guy named Agent Terry Riggs. WTF Rite?

DScully: I much as I want to comment on your butchering of the English language I agree. I mean we always work together except when they tried to split us up or when I was pregnant with William or when you ditched me.

SpookyM: Ok 1st of all its called chat speak or text speak. 2nd I have never ditched u!

DScully: Two words. Detective White.

SpookyM: R u ever gonna let that go?

DScully: No never. But getting back to the matter at hand what's all this about? I mean they could have split us up when we got married if they wanted to.

SpookyM: I think Skinner wants us to try these guys out as new blood. And technically each case only needs a profiler and a medical examiner respectively everything else the local police can provide.

DScully: I guess but it's a little upsetting I like working with you on cases then relaxing in front of bad motel TV.

SpookyM: I know and I never sleep right when you're not with me. :-(

DScully: Of course I almost forgot you can't sleep without copping a feel. :-)

SpookyM: I'd act offended but it's kinda true. ;-)

DScully: I'm starting to think I married Hugh Hefner.

SpookyM: You say that like its a bad thing. ;-) ;-) ;-)

DScully: Down boy. Back to the subject we should talk about this face to face when are you coming home?

SpookyM: Gotta finish up the profile Skinner asked for on the Portland killings should be done by 6 u?

DScully: I should have finished the Hale autopsy by then if you pick up Chinese I'll pick up Will from school and grab a movie from Blockbuster. Sound like a plan?

SpookyM: Hell yeah G-woman! And maybe later when the little one is in bed I can do my impression of the Hef and you can try out as one of my bunnies. ;-)

DScully: Not sure I can pull off the bunny ears but I'm pretty sure I can think of a few "poses" I could do in that black lingerie you bought me last month. No point in letting it go to waste right? ;-)

SpookyM: :-I… Come home soon! :-) I wonder if I can get away putting Will to sleep at 7?

 _SpookyM is offline_

 _DScully is offline_

 _SAMulder is online_

 _SAScully is online_

SAMulder: Hey Scully have you met your new partner yet?

SAScully: Agent Riggs? Yes he's… not what I expected.

SAMulder: Really how?

SAScully: Don't get me wrong he's a good agent its just… I think he's been flirting with me.

SAMulder: ? Isn't he like 27?

SAScully: 26 actually.

SAMulder: Why would he flirting with you?

SAScully: Oh thanks.

SAMulder: U know what I mean! He's young enough to be your son!

SAScully: I know but the thing is I don't know if he really is flirting with me or if I'm just imagining it cause I don't get how people his age talk!

SAMulder: Oh crap when did we get old!?

SAScully: I don't know but yesterday I passed a teenager listening to rap music on his phone and I thought to myself "Kids and their music pah!"

SAMulder: AAAAHHHHH we're doomed pretty soon we're going sitting on park benches saying things were better in the old days!

SAScully: Well to be fair they were I had less wrinkles and you had more stamina. J

SAMulder: L That was cruel.

SAScully: J I know dear but I don't mean it its all in good fun. Anyway I'm sure I'm imagining it what about you how's this Agent Baxter working out?

SAMulder: She's great actually real enthusiastic, helpful and knowledgeable you know she's read every paper I've ever wrote and all my old cases she could find. Though weirdly she said she hasn't looked at anything you, Reyes and Doggett investigated.

SAScully: Really? Say Mulder is Agent Baxter… dressed oddly?

SAMulder: What!? No she… actually her outfit is a little revealing not that I was looking but I couldn't help but notice since she seemed to bend over or lean back every… holy crap she was flirting with me!

SAScully: And he's twigged!

SAMulder: Oh that's great! Both our partners want to get our pants off! This should be a fun week.

SAScully: Oh well put it this way if everything went according to plan we'd be worried about what was going to go wrong.

SAMulder: True anyway guess we'll just have to let them down easy.

SAScully: Awww but I wanted to have some fun with my new toy boy! L

SAMulder: Down girl! Don't make me spray you with the hose!

SAScully: Now whose flirting? ;-)

SAMulder: Don't try and while your way out of this woman! You and I are gonna have a talk when I get back home! Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a long, cold shower.

SAScully: J

 _SAMulder is offline_

 _SAScully is offline_

 _G-Man48 is online_

 _G-Woman46 is online_

G-Man48: Hey red how are things in the cowboy state?

G-Woman46: This case makes me want to hurt myself and everyone involved with it. :-(

G-Man48: Ouch that bad huh?

G-Woman46: Put it this way remember the cases with Detective White, the falls at Arcadia and in Cheney? Take my stress level for those cases, add them together and times it by 10.

G-Man48: Okay government lady you need to relax and work out some tension and I know just how to do...

G-Woman46: I am not having chat room sex with you Mulder.

G-Man48: (Spit takes) I wasn't...

G-Woman46: Or video chat sex.

G-Man48: But I...

G-Woman46: Or phone sex or any other kind of cybersex.

G-Man48: That's not what I was gonna say! Geez you've been working with me too long you make everything dirty!

G-Woman46: ;-|

G-Man48: Don't give me that look. I'm not that bad!

G-Woman46: ;-(

G-Man48: Stop that! That's gonna haunt my nightmares!

G-Woman46: :-)

G-Man48: You're evil.

G-Woman46: I know.

G-Man48: Anyway if your done accusing me of being a lechureras old hump I was going to suggest you take one of those inhumanly long, scented, bubble baths you like it always seems to mellow you out at home.

G-Woman46: That's actually a good idea the baths aren't exactly 5 star in this place but the waters hot and you want me send you naked pictures of me in the bath don't you?

G-Man48: Holy crap she's psychic! I've got to warn Will otherwise she'll find out about the thing we did in the place with the thing!

G-Woman46: I knew that was you! Do you have any idea how long it took me to clean that up!?

G-Man48: :-0 AAAAAHHHH HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

G-Woman46: Because you're the only two people living in the house aside from me you dodo brain!

G-Man48: Oh that makes more sense than that whole "she's psychic" thing. Anyway back to the subject of the bath and the nudy pictures I…

G-Woman46: ;-( ;-( ;-(

G-Man48: AH! Holy crap that's terrifying!

G-Woman46: I'm out of here perv! Love you.

G-Man48: Right back at you tease.

G-Woman46: Hey Mulder you still there?

 _G-Woman46 has sent a picture_

G-Man48: Huh what this?

 _G-Man48 has opened the picture_

G-Man48: Holy… Scully!

G-Woman46: Yes my dear husband?

G-Man48: You are… what are your doing with that… I love you!

G-Woman48: ;-)

G-Man46: When we get home we're leaving Will at your moms and spending the weekend in bed! And we won't be sleeping if you know what I mean! ;-) ;-) ;-)


End file.
